


The Fight For Glory

by ThatOneWriterest



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alls fair in love and war, Credit to Gloomi.desu on Instagram, F/M, Fluff, Gloria has her own harem, Hop and Bede fights for Gloria, Love Triangle, Shoujo High school Au, Shoujo type of story, because we need it, cliches, for the au idea, love wise of course, there will be shoujo cliches, warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22096654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneWriterest/pseuds/ThatOneWriterest
Summary: “It’s not like I’m hoping for you to love me, then again I already fell for you.”“One day I’ll make you fall for me, just keep your eyes on me, okay?”When new girl, Gloria transfers to SWSH high school, the thing she leasts expects happens. A stuck up rich boy and her delinquent childhood friend both fall in love with her, what is she going to do?Alls fair in love and war.(Check out Gloomi.desu on Instagram for the original comics and ideas).{In the process of revising.}(Please read notes.)
Relationships: Beet | Bede & Yuuri | Gloria, Beet | Bede/Yuuri | Gloria, Hop & Yuuri | Gloria, Hop/Yuuri | Gloria
Comments: 24
Kudos: 117





	1. First Day, New Faces

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Moon_Vixen for being my beta reader!
> 
> I hope this will be a story I have motivation to finish! Any suggestions or ideas will be helpful. Comments and kudos will also be very appreciated. Chapters may come randomly, so be prepared.
> 
> (FYI, I am currently revising the story and writing a bit. So that means there may not be a new chapter till a while, but the old chapters will be renewed and that will be the reason for the difference in length and details. Please bear with me during the process, and it will be super appreciated if you could read the revised chapters and give some feedback. And as always thank you!

It was a typical sunny day of fall, the birds weren't singing as usual but delightfully chirping, the wind was quiet and peaceful as it blew through the trees, as calming as it seemed, it also happened to be the day that Gloria stood in front of her brand new school, nervously staring at the big doors, waiting for them to devour her already.

Originally, being from a small town like Postwick, traveling across the country to Wyndon, a huge city, was quite a journey for the young girl and her family, not to mention quite expensive. But her mother insisted that it would be necessary for the young girl's future.

Since she was from a small poor town like Postwick, she was anxious because she knew that everyone there would be different than in her cozy little town. As Gloria is just a young sixteen year old girl, with short brown hair and big brown eyes. To the naked eye, she just seems like a plain poor girl, which worries her as she will be around so many rich people, prettier people, and people who will judge her.

But only some people can see that she's more than that. The young girl thought that she might not be able to make any friends, even as a small child, making friends was very important for her. And so she thought that maybe the upcoming school years would be boring yet peaceful but...

She has no idea what's in store for her.

⚔️🛡

South Wydon's Sacred Heart Academy, often known as SWSH, was a school for the best of the best. Whether you were super smart, super rich, or super talented, you would have had to transfer there, as it was surprisingly hard to pass the requirements, unless you were rich, of course. Although Gloria wasn’t rich nor specifically talented in anything, she was actually exceptionally smart.

"Okay...you got this! It's only a whole school of people who you don't know.."

Gloria mumbled to herself and held her breath as she stared down at the handles to the doors of SWSH, she nervously tightened her grip on her huge bag to keep herself from running all the way back home. She reluctantly grabbed the handles of the door and as hard as she could, she slammed the doors open as they made a loud bang sound against the wall.

Startled by the noise she made, Gloria basically tripped over her own feet, as she tried to walk and felt herself land face first into the nice, clean, and squeaky floor. 

She stumbled as she brought herself back, and clumsily walked inside to only see a couple of people standing around. Most people looked over to her in either disgust and amusement, she noticed how a huge group of people seemed to just walk out of a classroom. It was a huge crowd of girls surrounding something, like moths drawn to a flame.

The girls were well groomed and pretty, as they played with their shiny jewelry. They were talking rather loudly at an equally fancy boy in the middle of their grouping.

The boy in question, looked snooty as he ran his fingers through his platinum blonde hair and his probably platinum gold watch was gleaming brightly on his pale wrist. 

The girls around him seemed to be infatuated with him as they basically followed the boy around, the sound of their jewelry was clinking as small obnoxious giggles could be heard as they copied his movements. Most likely he was one of the most popular boys there.

She planned on just walking past them but she was still recovering from her earlier fiasco and her shoes made a loud squeaking sound as she walked. She thought that maybe they wouldn’t notice but ...suddenly, they all turned to her direction. Almost immediately, the boy’s eyes caught hers. 

His eyes were purple, a deep violet. He had abnormally long lashes, that complemented his features. Gloria eyes widened and she felt her face became warm as he was very pretty, almost like a girl. His fluffy hair was so platinum that it was almost white like snow. His movements were delicate and graceful, almost like a dancer’s. He was beautiful, and considering the girls around him, she wouldn’t blame them because he was certainly good looking.

He almost seemed bored when he first looked over at her, he was about a couple inches taller so he had to look down to meet her eyes. His gaze was full of curiosity and wonder, and it made Gloria feel embarrassed that he may have heard her less than graceful entrance.

She may have been so embarrassed that she didn’t see how his violet eyes widened as he stared at her. A light shade of pink dusted across his pale face.

"Bede, don't mind her. She looks _plain_ and _poor_."

One of the girls sneered as she walked closer to him, effectively breaking the contact they made.

He seemed to jump a bit, as the voice was right beside him.

The boy “Bede”, immediately turned in the opposite direction kind of flustered, he coughed and of course he had to say a snarky remark, in order to keep his cool.

"You're right, let's leave or else she'll rub off on us."

The girls snickered and giggled as they followed Bede closely behind, as he already started walking down the hall.

While they left Gloria alone, dumbstruck as to what had just happened. 

_What was that?! How is a jerk like him so popular?!_

If they had turned around at that moment, they would have seen Gloria using Curse on them, she felt really angry, what did she do for them to act in such a way.

However unknowingly to Gloria, as Bede and the girls left, his face was red hot as his thoughts only consisted of her.

_Is she new? Who is she?_

⚔️🛡

Gloria slowly trotted along the large halls, she never expected the school to be this big. Every corner she turned, the same hall would appear again. Her legs kept moving along the halls, she got to see the school in all its glory, it was simply magnificent. The clear crystal lights hanging on the ceiling, lighting up the smooth marble floors. The lockers were a shiny stainless steel, matching the handles of the dark wood doors. 

She gripped her map tightly in her hands. Although, the school itself was beautiful, it only made her feel overwhelmed, and disconnected. She knew she didn’t belong. Even so, she couldn’t help her eyes as the wandered, she was simply awestruck by the wealth of the school. Soon enough, she remembered that she had to find her first class, C-2.

Gloria noticed that more people came through the doors and filled the halls. It was slightly uncomfortable, having so many strangers around her. Most of them seemed like the people she met earlier. They had shiny jewelry, and fancy accessories, while others looked very athletic and strong. 

A vast majority had an air of professionalism around them, that gave off the sense of seriousness and intelligence. 

Once again, this added to the fact that, Gloria really didn’t fit in that school.

Her eyes stared at the map looking for her class, scanning for any signs of where it can be. Her hand felt weak as it held onto the thin paper, she didn't know how long it had been since she first got there. Stuck in a daze, she didn’t happen to hear the loud footsteps running towards her, or see how the crowds parted like a book, allowing something to pass through.

“..Hey!...watch.. out!”

Gloria slowly glanced up to see a boy running towards her, it looked as if he couldn’t stop his legs. She suddenly felt the impact of wall, a rather study wall, slamming into her. Almost immediately, she fell, once again, backwards onto the floor, with the figure rather close to her. Then the mysterious wall started talking rather loudly to her.

"..Oh!.uh..Are you okay?!"

She felt her ears ring, she tried to see but her vision was blurred. All she saw was a discrete image of a boy, he seemed to be worried. What was weird was the fact that he was on top of her…..on top of her?

Once her eyes adjusted, she looked up to see a boy quickly move to her side. He rubbed the back of his head, messing with his dark blue hair to relieve the pain of falling. His bright golden eyes shot through her, he seemed really concerned. Gloria slowly got up in a sitting position, she now could clearly see him.

He had a bandage on his tan face and his uniform was noticeably messy compared to the prim boy from earlier. His tie was loosely hanging around his neck, and his wrinkly white button up was halfway tucked into his pants. He didn't seem to be like the other students of the school, he seemed messier and more loose in a way, not referring to his uniform though.

Maybe, Gloria really wasn’t alone.

“..I’m sorry, are you really okay?”

He said worryingly, as he stood up and brushed down his clothes, he was quite a bit taller than her, about the same height as the last male she met. He looked down and smiled as he held out his hand to her, his eyes held a subtle fondness. Which was strangely familiar to Gloria, she couldn't put her finger on it but, she must have known him.

"Yeah, I’m fine. It was probably my fault anyway.”

Gloria laughed nervously as her face felt warm. She gently gripped his hand and gave him a small smile, he seemed friendly. His eyes traveled to their held hands, a light red crossed his cheeks. He glanced back up at her, once again his eyes held a certain softness. 

"Are you perhaps-"

He spoke with confidence, that is until he recognized a voice yelling his name. His words died out as an angry shout filled the halls

"HOP!" 

A loud screech came from further up the hall. The two turned around to see a teacher storming out of their classroom, clearly looking for someone. Gloria almost felt the flinch from the boy beside her as the teacher glared over at them.

"..A-anyway, nice bumping into you!"

The boy presumably to be Hop, quickly let go of her hand and dashed away. Gloria watched as he sped down the crowded hall, dodging as many people as he could, the distant voice of a teacher could be heard. 

_He seems familiar…_

She couldn’t dwell long on that subject as she still had to find the class C-2.

⚔️🛡

She now was really worried that she might be late for class, and that would not make the best first impression. Her eyes scanned for the sign with "C-2" written on it, but she couldn't find it as there was a crowd of people in her vision. 

Her shoes squeaked across the floor whenever she ran. For a moment, she slid on the smooth, slippery floor and found herself knocking into one of the walls. Maybe, she was cursed today.

Gloria heard obnoxious laughs from the other students as she laid on the, thankfully, clean floor. She was certain that she had embarrassed herself more today than ever before. Thinking about her disappointment, Gloria didn't notice the quiet footsteps as they approached her.

"Um, excuse me."

She heard a soft voice call out to her, she looked up from her current position, the first thing she saw was a figure that was weirdly upside down. The person stood nonchalantly, they seemed to want to tell her something. She then realized that she was blocking everyone's way. Gloria blushed and gathered herself up, she brushed down her hair and glanced over to the person behind her.

It was a girl, a pretty cute one too. She had bluish green eyes like the ocean, that seemed to be slightly concerned for her. Her dark black hair was down along her shoulders. She looked cool and collected, but a bit awkward. Gloria noticed how her uniform jacket was rather big on her figure. Her side shave and whole demeanor gave out goth vibes all around.

"Oh..I'm sorry! I didn't notice!"

The shy girl shook her head, her black hair brushed against her shoulders. She pointed at Gloria's forehead, and spoke calmly.

"..Are you okay? You hit your head."

The brunette brushed herself off and grinned at the girl. She patted her own head, speaking cheerfully.

"Yeah, I'm alright!"

The girl in front of her looked down, and glanced back up at her.

"Your papers."

Gloria's eyes traveled down, she finally noticed her map and schedule on the floor, the papers scattered around everywhere. 

Before she could pick up the papers, the girl had already leaned down and gingerly picked them up. She stood up straight and them to Gloria. 

"Oh, thank you!"

The girl shyly smiled and glanced away, from the look on her face she was contemplating on whether to ask something or not. She looked Gloria in eyes and spoke with certainty. 

"I haven't noticed you here before, so I’m assuming you’re from a different city. I saw that your first class was C-2, that’s my class so I can take you?”

Gloria's eyes widened with surprise and excitement, she grabbed the other girl's hands and leaned in close, relief coming over her.

"Of course! I would really like that!"

The girl smiled, as she awkwardly shook the hands Gloria was holding. 

“Alright then, follow me.”

Gloria let go, and stepped along with mysterious girl, she seemed rather nice compared to the other students she met, excluding that one boy. Realizing that she didn't know who she was, Gloria decided to introduce herself.

"I never introduced myself, I'm Gloria!"

She looked over at Gloria with a small look of surprise on her face that quickly turned into a smile. 

"I’m Marnie."

"Marnie? That's a really cute name!"

Marnie blushed a bit, and flinched at the sudden compliment. She then realized that Gloria, was a dangerously nice person.

“..Thanks."

As they were walking, Gloria could've sworn that she saw people with signs following close behind them. It seemed as if Marnie had a fan club of some sort. Which was reasonable, because she was quite adorable. 

After passing a couple of halls, Marnie stopped in front of a classroom. The sign in front clearly stating that they have arrived at their destination.

"Here we are, class C-2."

She turned to Gloria and gave her a knowing smile. Marnie lightly patted her shoulder in comfort, noticing the nervousness on the girl's face.

"...Don't worry, everyone's nice. I'll see you inside.."

Gloria watched as Marnie opened the door and stepped inside disappearing in the crowd of students. The door was wide open, telling her to walk inside, but her legs didn't want to comply.

She hesitated and took a deep breath. Her foot went through the door, eventually her body followed. The first person she saw was their teacher, Ms. Sonia, writing on the board. Almost immediately, the eyes of the students quickly turned to her, giving her their full attention.

Gloria saw that Ms. Sonia gestured for her to stand in front of the classroom. She knew that she now had to introduce herself to everyone in the class.

As she sauntered to the front, she saw that snobby boy from earlier, Bede, in the front row. There were two empty seats to the left of him. She didn't notice how his eyes widened as he saw her. His pencil made a thump sound when it fell from his hand. Behind the middle empty seat, was Marnie who was giving her a shy wave.

Gloria got startled as the bell loudly rang.

Ms. Sonia smiled at her and told the class, who were talking about Gloria, to quiet down.

"Well, we have a new student today. Would you like to introduce yourself?"

"Oh, My nam-"

She was interrupted as suddenly, the door burst open as the boy Gloria bumped into, ran in and immediately sat at his desk, which was one of the empty seats in the front. He quickly recognized Gloria, his eyes wide in surprise. 

"Hop, I'm not even gonna ask."

Sonia sighed and checked "Hop" as late.

"Heheh...sorry, I had something to do."

She shook her head in disappointment and turned her attention back to Gloria. 

"Sorry you were interrupted, you may continue."

Gloria took another deep breath, and spoke with confidence.

"My name's Gloria Blade, nice to meet you all."

_Gloria_

"Well we're glad to have you Gloria, you may sit between Hop and Bede. Could you two raise your hands?"

Sonia pointed at the seat in front, which just happened to be in between both of the boys she had a brief interaction with, coincidence I think not. Hop waved over at her, a wide grin on his face. While, Bede just glanced over at her, his face a little redder.

As she sat down, she felt two pairs of eyes on her. Something tells her that this will be a common thing for her and the rest of the year.

⚔️🛡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know how the first revised chapter was, and if you are here, thank you for reading!


	2. Secrets & Reunions

Throughout the long day, Gloria couldn't tell if it was all a coincidence or not. What she's talking about is the fact that Bede the snooty rich boy, and Hop, the boy she bumped into, were both in all of her classes. From homeroom to home e.c., she constantly saw their faces. The way those two interacted was for sure interesting. And they definitely made her classes more...entertaining to say the least.

Math class was one of the more enjoyable classes of the day.

"Alright, who knows what X equals?"

Their math teacher, Mr. Gordie spoke loudly as he wrote the question down on the shiny white board. Mr. Gordie was an interesting teacher, he originally was a geologist, which would make sense considering the rocks on his desk. His mother Melony, who is well known, was the former teacher, he must have gotten the job from her. Rumors says, he took over the job when they couldn’t find a replacement for Melony when she retired.

The classroom was really large, the walls were painted and decorated nicely with mathematical expressions, the ceiling was high, and the desks were a smooth dark oak. 

Gloria squinted as she tried to see what exactly the problem said. She shifted and rocked in her chair, luckily the chair was sturdy enough to keep her from falling over. Currently, her seat was right by the window in the back, she got a nice view of the outside but she nearly couldn't see a thing in the front. 

She contemplated to just walk up to the board, and write the problem then. As she relaxed her back into her chair, a sudden crack made her jump up right once again. She immediately turned her head over to her seat partner, who seemed to have broken the lead of his mechanical pencil. Gloria recognized the boy to be Hop, who was in all of her classes. She wondered how he could break the lead hard enough for it to sound like a firecracker.

He intently focused as he clicked the end of his pencil, waiting for the new piece of lead to come through. Gloria’s eyes traveled to his paper, to which he had already written the problem. She was quite surprised, it was either that she couldn't see that well or he could see super well. 

Finally knowing what the problem was, she wrote it down and got to work. The classroom was quiet, everyone seemed to be immersed in their own work. There was a bit of tension going around, even if the questions weren't as extreme, the desire to be better filled the atmosphere. Everyone at SWSH wanted to be a champion, the champion of the school.

Gloria softly sighed when she finished the problem, she sat her pencil down and stretched out her hands behind her head. She heard a desk rattle beside her, and looked over. She saw that Hop had stood up and raised his hand energetically, he looked to be really confident. 

The sound got the attention of the other students, they didn't seem to be happy with the unprofessionalism and distraction. She couldn't help but notice how they looked at Hop, it was like how those rich girls looked at her earlier. She didn't really get it, she didn't get it at all.

Mr. Gordie smiled as he saw Hop basically waving over at him. He knew that Hop was not the brightest of all of the students, but he did do exceptionally well in other categories. 

"Yes, Hop."

Hop's grin widened, he said his answer with full confidence. 

"X would equal Y!"

Gordie at first didn't really want to say that Hop was wrong, the boy was really sure that it was correct. But, of course, he had a job to do.

"Close, but not exactly."

Gloria watched as Hop slumped down in his seat, he seemed slightly defeated but his passion could even be seen. She was going to raise her hand, but then another student was already called on. She recognized the name that was said.

"Bede?"

She did a one-eighty to see that Bede was right behind her seat. He was leaning his arm against the desk, as his hand was in the air. He seemed to be sure of himself as well, actually, wasn’t he always confident?

"Hop, you should always correctly calculate your answers before you speak.”

Hop snapped his head over to where Bede was sitting. He looked to be really irritated, he clenched his fist and stared at the rich boy. Bede had rested his chin on his hand, and smiled smugly back. Being so close, Gloria could feel the tension between the two, did something happen between them? It seemed to be that everyone else was curious as well, they were all watching to see what would happen. The difference in how the other students looked at Bede compared to Hop was indescribable, it was almost unfair in a way.

A cough broke through the silence everyone turned back to Mr. Gordie who still had a lesson to teach. He taped his marker against his desk as the students went back to work, he turned his attention to Bede who still hadn't given out the answer. Bede quickly gathered himself up and spoke.

"My apologies, the answer is V. X equals V."

Mr. Gordie nodded his head, and explained why Bede was correct as he wrote down the next example. Bede was a rather smart student, even if he wasn't rich, he might have attended because of his intelligence.

As the students got to work, the room quieted down, making a still silence. However, Gloria couldn't pay attention as she heard a constant tapping right next to her. She turned and glanced over to the seat next to her. 

The boy looked a bit frustrated, his pencil was tapping against his desk and his brows furrowed as he stared at the problem on the paper. He sighed and ruffled his dark hair, he mumbled to himself softly.

"..ah..why is it so hard...?"

Gloria didn't seem to have much problem with the equation. She has seen and done a similar problem before, and it was quite simple after practicing. But she didn't pity him or anything, she felt compassion for him trying so hard. She reached her hand over and tapped his shoulder, to which his head turned to her. She whispered softly in order to not disturb the other students.

"..Hey, do you need any help..?"

He had a look of surprise on his face, but it soon changed into a sheepish grin. He nodded his head, and whispered back excitedly.

“...Oh uh, yeah! That would be great.”

Gloria leaned over to his desk. She brushed her hair behind her ear and placed her hand on the table to keep balance. As she was quietly explaining it to Hop, he just couldn’t pay attention. His eyes wanted to look at her instead. 

Hop didn’t exactly enjoy or feel comfortable with other people telling him that he’s wrong or having people help him, it made him feel powerless and weak. Despite that, he strongly dislikes being wrong or losing in a sense. He always felt that he should be like his older brother and do his best, he didn’t want to give him a bad reputation after all. But, something about Gloria made him feel so comfortable around her, it felt natural to be with her. Which was strange since he didn’t know her. 

Although, that’s just what he thought.

⚔️🛡

In relation to math class, history as well was quite exciting. 

Gloria trotted along the large halls once again, although it was her first day, she felt as if she had seen the same thing over and over again. The whole school was symmetrical, as the walls and doors were identical in size and color. She held her schedule in her hands, as she scanned for her next class. 

She watched as the other students quickly filled in the empty classrooms, wondering where in the school could E-1 could be. The girl picked up her pace, walking past the rooms. If she assumed correctly, the order of the classrooms was in alphabetical order. 

“..D-3...D-4....D-5....oh..E-1!”

Gloria exclaimed excitedly as she stopped at the right class. Her hand wrapped around the silver door knob and opened it wide open. She carefully stepped inside, the floor underneath her made a slow creak as she walked in towards the front. As perfect as the school was, they seriously needed to fix their floors...and maybe not make them so smooth and slippery. Gloria examined the room, her eyes immediately landed on three certain people: Hop the supposed delinquent, Bede the rich boy, and Marnie the aloof girl.

Noticing that the teacher wasn’t there yet, she quickly glanced over at the seats looking for which one was hers. She felt the other students eyes on her, it wasn’t surprising as she was a sitting duck in the front of the class. Maybe it was her stage fright, but she felt nervous. Gloria looked around to see Marnie subtly waving at her, next to the girl was an empty seat.

Gloria caught her breath as relief came over her, she wasn’t going to stand in front of the class like a weirdo the whole time. She walked over to where Marnie was and sat down next to her. Like her other classes, the desks were of a similar material and structure. The classroom itself wasn’t as extreme with its decorations, but the dark atmosphere gave it it’s own aesthetic.

A sudden boom of metal music broke through the professional silence, startling Gloria as she death gripped the edge of her wooden desk. Her head shot around to see the looks on the other students faces, they seemed to be completely unfazed, it was like this happened often. She heard a small sigh next to her, Gloria turned her head over to Marnie who nonchalantly pointed to the phone, directing her attention to the source of the music.

Gloria decided not to question it, but the sound of satan combined with hard rock and roll echoing throughout the room was quite funny in a way. The other students however seemed to be doing their own thing, ignoring the music and being as professional as possible. Although, something did catch her eye to the right of her. A small crowd was formed in front of the desk right next to her, a tuft of platinum hair was sticking out in the middle of the girls.

She moved her head side to side and up and down to see who exactly the girls were cooing at. She had an inference but she was quite curious. Gloria was a little surprised as deep violet eyes through the small parting, caught hers. She looked more closely as she saw Bede, resting his cheek on his hand, staring at her. 

Suddenly, the door busted open as a male entered the room. He had black hair with white streaks within it, he immediately headed towards the phone. The man gingerly picked it up, effectively silencing the music. Based on Gloria’s schedule, she assumed that he was Mr. Piers, the history teacher. He had a stoic expression as he placed the phone back, he nonchalantly turned around to face his students. Mr. Piers reminded Gloria of someone she knew.

“Alright, now students.”

Mr. Piers walked up to the clean white board, he grabbed a black marker and started to write something down. Gloria didn’t know if she was supposed to be introduced, but she didn’t mention it. Looking past his head, she saw the words “play” and “Shakespeare” being written on the board. Mr. Piers placed the cap on the market and turned around towards the class.

“I would prefer not to do this but, we will have to perform a play for the school.”

Now clearly on the board, it said something of, “History Play; Shakespeare’s Romeo and Juliet.”

A mixture of emotions scattered throughout the room, some people liked the idea while others thought it was unnecessary. Gloria didn’t know how to react, considering she hasn’t even been at the school for more than a couple of hours. But, the idea of a play made her feel excited, she did feel like a theater girl. 

The history teacher sighed tiredly and told the students to quiet down. Gloria’s thoughts disappeared as Mr. Piers spoke once again.

“So then to prevent too much chaos, we will take suggestions and votes for who we want for each role.”

Almost immediately, the students got together, discussing who the roles were going to be. The chattering of the people filled and echoed throughout the large room. While everyone was in groups, Gloria decided to stay at her desk, along with Marnie. She looked around carefully, she tried to see who would fit the image and part best. Her eyes landed on Bede, who was once again crowded around. She thought of Romeo when she saw him, despite his rude attitude, he did indeed fit the image of the character.

Behind the huge group, she raised her hand high enough to catch Mr. Piers’ attention. He looked over at her, and nodded towards her as approval to speak.

“I think he would be a good Romeo.”

Gloria nonchalantly pointed to Bede, directing everyone’s attention from her to the boy, who seemed a little surprised. Not surprisingly, many people agreed with her, especially the girls who fancied Bede.

“Yeah! Bede would be perfect for Romeo!”

“I agree!”

“Bede will be Romeo!”

The clanking of jewelry and the shrieks from the girls, brought the boy back into reality. He quickly recovered to his snooty exterior as he looked over at Mr. Piers, fidgeting with his gold watch.

“Well if you all insist, then I wouldn’t mind. Is that alright, Mr. Piers?”

The history teacher shrugged and waved his hand as an “okay” and wrote down on the board; “Romeo: Bede.”

After that whole event, the class went back to discussing once again, however sparks began to fly as the girls began to argue over who would be “Bede’s Juliet”.  
Let’s just say…it got loud…

“I would be best for Juliet!”

One girl got up in another’s face and glared as she spoke loudly.

“Huh?! You’re only saying that because Bede’s Romeo!”

“Like you aren’t either?!”

Before a small cat fight could start, a familiar voice cut through the noise, shutting up the girls. They all immediately stopped what they were doing and stared at the person.

“Well, it doesn’t particularly matter to me, however I believe that anyone could fill the role...that is except Gloria.”

Gloria’s head snapped over to him once she heard her name come out of his mouth. He had a smug smirk on his face. The girls started snickering and giggling, even a small amount of boys found it entertaining. Gloria felt her face heat up in anger as she replied back.

“What’s that supposed to mean?!”

Bede stared back at her, for some reason he really wanted to rile her up, it was quite amusing to him to see her reaction. Or maybe he was hoping for something else to happen, he wasn’t oblivious, and if he guessed correctly then the thing he secretly wants will occur. Otherwise, why else would he want to talk to her? He didn’t know, well at least for now.

“Oh...it’s nothing.”

Gloria clenched her fist and stood up aggressively from her chair, knocking against the table, slightly startling her seat partner Marnie. She shot her head towards Mr. Piers as she raised her hand straight in the air, she was careful not to yell too loudly.

“Mr. Piers, I would like to be Juliet!”

A moment of silence was followed by a bunch of reactions scattered within the classroom. Maybe it was because Gloria was the new girl, or perhaps it was because she seemed awkward, but no one in that room thought that she would want a huge part in the play. The girl could have sworn she felt a lot of eyes burning a hole in the back of her head. She flinched when a loud thump occurred near her, she looked over to see Hop standing as well.

“Yeah! She would do great!”

Right next to her there was another clank, she glanced over to see Marnie standing up from their table. The goth girl looked over at her and smiled softly as she spoke.

“Gloria should be Juliet.”

Gloria’s smile widened at the two and turned back to face Mr. Piers, waiting for his approval. Despite a couple of girls disagreeing, Mr. Piers gestured as if it didn't matter to him and wrote down the final roles for the play. The final list consisted of; 

“Romeo: Bede”  
“Juliet: Gloria”  
“Friar: Hop”  
“etc…”

Soon after, the class started and the students all calmed down to discuss the play itself. Gloria sighed and stretched as she felt tired from the whole fiasco. She then suddenly remembered what the Bede guy said to her, she angerly snapped her head over to where he was and stuck her tongue out at him in a mocking way. In response, he just scoffed and turned away in the opposite direction.

Unknownst to her, he had a small smile on his face.

⚔️🛡

It was finally the end of school and Gloria found herself walking along the halls. The school still amazed her even when she’s seen it multiple times that day, the crystal lights hanging on the high ceiling had to be her favorite feature. She noticed how there were still so many students hanging around the classrooms even though the bell to leave already rang. The signs of different clubs and activities on the doors caught her eye, perhaps she would have to join one someday.

As she walked outside of the school, near the small garden area, she heard a distant sound of music close by. She quietly snuck around to see a large building in front of her, to which she assumed would be the gym. Noticing that the metal doors were ajar, she crept up to the door and took a peek inside. 

In the gym was a person, a boy, he seemed to be dancing. He jumped around gracefully and glided across the smooth floor of the gym so majestically. The way his hair flipped with his moves made his appearance look so angelic. Not to mention that his pink mint suit looked so cute and feminine, along with his pink ribbon that followed the movements of his body. Although Gloria couldn’t see his face, she could tell he was happy and content.

So beautiful.

It seemed as if she leaned too far against the door as it creaked open, loudly. She froze and glanced over at the boy who seemed to be frozen as well. Now that she got a good look at him, it was Bede! 

Once Bede reconsidered who it was, his eyes bulged out of his head as his pale face slowly turned a bright red. He quickly rushed over to where Gloria was and slammed the door shut behind her. She didn’t even flinch from the boy placing his hand above her head trapping her between the door and him. Gloria curiously looked up to his face, to which she saw him glaring at her. His voice sounded angry but his flustered face completely rid him of intimidation.

“You!...You can’t tell anyone about this! If anyone were to-“

Gloria interrupted him nonchalantly and smiled amusedly as she gestured her hand at Bede for him to back up. 

“Ok, ok. I got it.”

Bede removed his hand and backed away. He ran his hand through his hair, his gold watch glimmering on his wrist. He sighed and turned away from her. He never felt more embarrassed, he knew that she would tell everyone what he does because of him being such a jerk to her.

However, Gloria herself didn’t think of any bad intentions. She assumed based on his reaction that it was a secret he kept, but it’s not in her nature to blackmail or expose someone. She didn’t think it was weird at all. 

“He-“

Before she could even get a word out, Bede instinctively interrupted her. He sounded frantic as he sputtered out words to try to explain.

“..Don’t get the wrong assumption! It...My grandma set me up for gymnastics when I was young..”

He folded his arms across his chest and glanced off the side to not see her laughing at him. He clenched his teeth and waited for the response from the girl. 

“Really? I could’ve assumed since you were pretty good.” 

Bede’s head shot over to her, a shocked look was clear on his face. His hands dropped down to his sides as he stared at her. Gloria grinned as she hooked her hands behind her body, wondering why he was so surprised. His expression softened down as he continued to look at her, in a way he seemed nervous.

“Don’t you...think it’s strange? Aren’t you gonna laugh and make fun of me like…..like I did to you?”

This time it was Gloria’s time to be shocked. Although he was a major jerk to her, she wasn’t going to make fun of him for his hobby, only really bad and shallow people do. She didn’t hate him, not at all, she just can’t bring herself to hate people. 

“Why would I think it’s strange?”

Bede sighed again, and fidgeted in his place. His voice sounded low and he looked small, he weirdly didn’t seem like his usual cocky self.

“...People that aren’t..like you, believe that a male dancing around in a pink suit is uncanny.”

There was a moment of silence that followed after his statement. He looked over at Gloria’s face to which he saw a blank expression. Slowly she gave him a wide smile, and then she sprung up in his face. He immediately flinched back as she spoke loudly.

“Well, who cares what they think! It doesn’t matter whether you’re a girl or boy, you just do what you want! And what’s wrong with pink?...You look very pretty.”

Suddenly, his breath hitched in his throat when he opened his mouth to speak. Bede didn’t know what was wrong with him, a moment ago he felt fine. His heart…was beating so fast, and his face felt hot but not from embarrassment. How did she have such an effect on him? He finally got his words out in a small voice.

“..Whatever you say…”

Gloria grinned and poked his arm, which broke him out of his entrancement. 

“And just because I know one of your secrets doesn’t mean I forgive you.”

He subtly smiled and raised his head playfully at her. He flicked his hair as snooty as possible as he replied back with a scoff.

“I wouldn’t expect anything less from a commoner.”

Gloria, she...she’s so much different than I thought. Why am I glad?

🛡⚔️

After saying bye to Bede, Gloria left the gym to finally head home. She trotted along the sidewalk towards her home, along the way, she noticed the small things in her path. Compared to her hometown, South Wydon was quite different. The city had so many tall and huge buildings. While the trees and bushes were so scarce, they were such a rich green color. Even the stones on the side were beautiful and polished. 

She squatted down to inspect a clear blue stone, she held the smooth rock in the middle of her palm, admiring the beauty. Gloria then realized that she must be really that poor as she was impressed by a smooth shiny rock...or almost shiny. She looked closer to see a small orange hair on it. She was going to swipe it off when she saw a shadow on the ground getting closer to her. Gloria didn’t think much of it, but then a distant noise was heard from up above her. She looked up and her eyes widened as she saw a figure coming straight towards her. 

Immediately she panicked as to whether to catch the mysterious thing or quickly scramble away. She went over the pros and cons as the figure almost reached her head. As a result, she scrambled away to save her beautiful rock. Gloria sighed out of relief once she was out of the way and then flinched from the loud thump right next to her.

“.Ahh..ouch.”

She snapped her head to what was in front of her, to which it was a boy, specifically one of the boys from her classes, Hop. His dark hair was quite messy as his hands and arms were scratched, presumably from falling. Gloria stared curiously as she saw he was holding something in his school uniform jacket. 

She stood up and brushed off her skirt before she leaned down and held out her hand to the boy. 

“Oh, Hop! Are you okay?”

He seemed startled at first, but when he recognized her he grinned as he gripped her hand gently with his free one.

“Yeah, I’m alright! I’m practically invincible!”

Gloria softly laughed as she pulled him up. From the short time they spent together in class, Hop was a nice and bright person, and for some reason he seemed super familiar, like she has met him before. He has always felt nostalgic. However, she then remembered the fact that he basically fell from the sky, so she was curious.

“Hey Hop, why were you in a tree?”

He sheepishly grinned and pointed to the moving object hidden in his jacket. Gloria stepped closer as Hop’s hand slowly peeled back the material revealing fluffy orange ears. In his arm was a relatively old ginger cat with eerie red eyes, it seemed a little grumpy, with its bright red collar. Gloria’s face brightened at the sight of the cat, as a child she’s always adored animals of all kinds, even bugs. Hop smiled at her reaction and petted the animal he was holding.

“This little guy was stuck in a tree. He’s kinda old so I don’t think he had enough energy to get out by himself.”

Gloria slowly reached out her hand to gently stroke the cat. She was amazed as even the gray hairs were soft and thin. She almost awed as the cat leaned into her touch with a content expression. Gloria continued petting the cat as she casually asked Hop another question.

“How do you know he’s a boy?”

Hop chuckled as he gave the cat a noogie with his palm. He looked off to the side, resting his hand. He had a nostalgic look in his eyes, which was, in a way, kinda sad.

“..It’s not the first time here I’ve had to help him, ….I think that maybe when I was younger I’ve met him before. I know it sounds strange but I remember an older lady in the town I used to live in, she had a tiny orange cat with red eyes who always got into trouble.” 

Hop looked back to see Gloria staring up at him. He blushed a little as she was just looking at him, she seemed almost confused, but it changed as she softly smiled.

“You know it’s funny how that kind of reminds me of my old childhood. I had an elder with a ginger cat who moved away in my town as well, just about when my best friend did...I wonder how he’s doing..”

Gloria’s face slowly brightened as she spoke, and for a moment her eyes shone on him.

“...Weirdly enough, now that I realize it..You two ...share a name…”

Hop’s breath hitched in his throat as he made a sudden conclusion. It seemed to be too good to be true but, it couldn’t just be a coincidence. Who else lived in a town with a grandmother who owned an orange cat? Who else had a best friend named Hop who moved away? Who else had the name Gloria Blade? 

In an instant, Hop placed the cat on the ground as he pulled Gloria in for a hug. His heart was pounding so fast that maybe the girl he held could hear it as well, he knew he wasn’t wrong. The girl in question was stunned, she was confused as to why he suddenly hugged her. She softly tapped his shoulder to maybe get his attention.

“..Um..uh.Hop? Are you okay?”

She didn’t get a response at first, only just his arms tightening around her. He spoke, but his voice was shaky.

“....Glo..I’ve..I’ve missed you so much!”

Then...it all hit her, the name, the appearance, the personality, he was still the same Hop from 8 years ago. She felt so filled with happiness as she tightly gripped the back of his shirt to return his hug. The boy flinched slightly as all of the sudden Gloria death gripped him. He slightly turned his head to glance at her face, she was happy.

“Hop! I can’t believe it’s you!”

He mischievously grinned as he gently picked Gloria up and began to swing her around. Gloria’s face quickly changed from excitement to fear, as Hop was happily swinging her around on the concrete sidewalk. He chuckled at her expression and slowly layed her feet back down on the ground. She scolded him as she eventually laughed at his familiar antics.

“It’s been a while hasn’t it?”

...I’m so happy I met Glo again, I’ve missed her.!

⚔️🛡


	3. Friendships Spark

"My second day at SWSH, I hope it's as fun as yesterday!"

Gloria sighed peacefully as she sauntered in the doors of the high school. The day before was an exciting way to start off her new journey. She learned more about that Bede guy, and she finally reunited with her childhood best friend, Hop. Wonder what today sparks for her.

When she was walking past all of the lockers, she stoped at hers and as she was opening it, the locker suddenly closed as someone shut it behind her. Gloria turned around and saw that Bede was the culprit.

"You haven't told anyone about that, have you?"

He seemed a little bit flustered as he tried to put on a serious face. However, Gloria just gave him a friendly smile and patted his shoulder.

"Of course not, it's our little secret, right?"

Bede crossed his arms and looked off to the side. He would rather get trampled by his fan girls than ever tell anyone that he actually enjoyed having a secret between them. He sighed and as he spoke to Gloria, they started walking towards their class, after of course Gloria reopened her locker.

"Don't you have friends that you talk to?"

He seemed startled by her question, he quickly covered up his reaction though.

"Well yeah, so you should be happy I decided to talk with you."

"Uh Huh, sure."

From a distance, the pair were being stalked per say, by a group of girls, it's easy to assume that they were obsessed with Bede.

"Who does the new girl think she is, hanging around Bede like that?"

"Um, I think he's the one who's bothering her."

"Huh? She's obviously the one who's being clingy!"

Gloria giggled as she heard what the girls said, they thought they were being slick but they really were whisper-yelling. She honestly really didn't care, and it was true that Bede was the one to approach her.

"What's so funny?"

And of course Bede didn't hear anything they said.

"You."

Bede looked over with an amused smile, and knocked her gently on the head. Gloria was a bit surprised by the soft action so she just stared at him. He blushed slightly and looked away.

"What?"

"You."

⚔️🛡

When Gloria walked in the classroom, she noticed that Hop wasn't there yet, she thought that perhaps he might still be outside somewhere.

So after she got permission to "go to the bathroom" from Ms. Sonia, and after winning the argument with Bede. She managed to finally get outside to start her search for Hop.

Gloria looked all over the front of the school, ignoring the weird looks she got from the other students. She finally made a break in her case of the missing Hop, when she noticed he was sitting up top on a tree..........getting scolded by a teacher.

She watched as he tried to explain what he was doing, but the teacher just shook their head and walked off. Gloria studied him as she got to the tree where he was at.

"Hop! What are you doing?"

He turned to look down, and once he saw Gloria, his face lit up in smile.

"Glo! I was just helping the same cat from before, it seemed to climb back up for some reason."

She watched as he gently picked it up and started to make his way down. To make sure, him and the cat would be fine, she held out her hand to him, to which he gasped softly.

"Thanks, and what am I going to do with you if you keep climbing on up there every day."

Gloria laughed as now Hop started to scold the cat. She felt a question suddenly hit her mind.

"Hey Hop, why do you help all these cats anyway, I understand what you said before but there has to be something else."

He sheepishly grinned at her, Hop was a bit disappointed that Gloria ended up forgetting that she was the one who started him with that habit when they were kids, but he didn't mind.

" _Hey Hop, that kitty's stuck up there."_

_"Huh it's not stuck, it can get down and it can land on its feet, I learned that from Lee."_

_"B-but what if it really c-can't come down..."_

_"D-don't cry Glo, I'll get it down! I'll make sure no cats get stuck, okay?"_

He ruffled her hair and let down the cat, as he started to walk to the front doors.

"Oh It's nothing, let's get to class before we're late."

⚔️🛡

The first classes of the day were as usual, but as Gloria was walking to lunch, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked behind her to see Marnie, now that she thinks about it she hasn't gotten to know Marnie that much so she invites her to lunch.

"Really, Mr. Piers is your brother?"

Marnie let out a little laugh as she picked at her lunch.

"Yeah, I really don't understand why he became a history teacher, it doesn't suit him at all! Ms. Sonia would be a better history teacher than him."

Currently, the two girls were having their lunch on the roof. Surprisingly quick, they seemed to connect with each other easily.

"You know, he used to be in a rock band."

"Mr. Piers?!......I could see it."

They both laughed as they continued to eat their lunch. As she was stuffing her face, Gloria saw how Marnie's face fell as she stared at her lunch.

"Is something wrong? Did your food hurt you?"

"It has a face, I feel bad. It looks like a angry mouse, almost like a morpeko."

"A what?"

⚔️🛡

Meanwhile in the cafeteria, there seems to be two boys who are apparently looking for the same thing or perhaps person.

"Bede, come sit with us!"

"Maybe not today."

He briskly walked around scanning for a certain brunette. He sighed as he couldn't see her anywhere.

As soon as the lunch bell rang, Hop ran out of the classroom to eat lunch with Gloria but he as well couldn't find her.

"Where did Gloria go?"

"Where did Glo go?"

Bede immediately flipped around to see Hop who seemed to be doing the same thing as him. Hop looked at him with his arms crossed.

"You looking for Gloria?"

"So what? That's what I should be asking you."

"Well then, I'll just have to find her first."

In a blink of an eye, Hop has disappeared and Bede was still ready to argue.

"Where the heck did that guy go? Whatever if it's a challenge he wants, I won't lose."

⚔️🛡

In conclusion, they never found Gloria.

⚔️🛡

It was the class before school ended, Home Ec and a certain pair of boys couldn't keep their focus on cooking. It seemed that Gloria had finished making her curry, to which she bragged about. But that wasn't the problem, no the problem was that they both wanted to taste her food.

"Hey Marnie, come try my curry!"

"Oh, sure."

From a distance, the boys stared intently as Gloria _lovingly_ fed Marnie her handmade curry. They noticed how she got a new spoon and tried some for herself, then the idea of indirect kissing both crossed their minds.

Bede looked over to Hop, who wasn't there anymore. He watched as he was making his way over to Gloria.

"That guy!"

Gloria quickly grabbed a new spoon for other people to try and looked around to see Hop coming over to her.

"Oh that looks good, can I try?"

"Of course!"

She held out her spoon to him, which he gladly accepted.

"Isn't it good?"

"Mm hm!"

_Indirect Kiss_

Bede stood there in shock for while and then walked over to them.

"Hey Hop the teacher wants you, you probably did something again."

"Huh? Really?"

"Hop, you should go in case or you might get in trouble."

"Yeah I see, I'll be back Glo."

Seeing as Hop was leaving Bede saw his chance to ask as well, well kinda ask.

"What is that supposed to be? Curry?"

"Yeah! And it's really good!"

Before he can say anything Gloria shoved the spoon of food into his mouth.

"It's okay..."

"See!"

_Indirect Kiss_

Unknowingly to Hop and Bede, they only indirect kiss that was shared, was between them.

⚔️🛡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters may not be as frequent as School may keep me busy, please bear with me! Thank you


	4. Family & Sports

A couple of weeks had pasted, and now it was the start of winter. Gloria couldn't believe that it had been that long since she transferred to SWSH in spring. Being a sophomore in high school, you just can't wait for winter break. Speaking of sophomores, everyone even teachers slowly grew suspicious of the love triangle between Gloria, Bede, and Hop.

You would have to be blind to not have noticed the way they look at her. They look at her with such fondness, like she's their light, their path in life, as cheesy as it is, it's exactly like that. Not to mention, how gentle they are with her.

Gloria was walking out of the gym to the front, she just had to talk to her P.E teacher before she left.As she was walking past the doors, she saw how the trees and cars had a bit of frost on them. She looked up to see particles of snow falling down, she held out her hand and watched as the snow melted due to her warmth.

"It's really cold now."

In the distance, Gloria was being approached by a old lady. She was wearing a lot of pink and her hair was white as it was covered with a fluffy hat, she walked with a cane as well. As she got closer, a strong smell of flowers wafted into the cold air.

"Excuse me, have you seen my grandson?"

Gloria quickly tilted her head to the lady, wondering who's grandma she was. But judging on the pink clothes she was wearing, only one person came to mind. Only one other person could be as pink as her.

"Grandson?"

"Yes, my grandson Bede."

Immediately, Gloria could see the similarities besides the pink, maybe it was because Bede was quite like a grandma himself, like a really cranky grandma.

"Oh, He's still in the classroom."

The elder seemed to be interested in Gloria now, as most girls that knew Bede were really infatuated with him, maybe she would have to give her a test later.

"Hmm, so you know Bede, dear?"

"Huh? Yeah, he's my friend."

Gloria smiled as she had a brief thought that in the beginning when she first met him, she wouldn't have ever thought of Bede as her friend or even consider herself his friend, but over time she learned that there was more to him.

Maybe it was just her, but his grandma seemed to get a little happier when she told her that they were friends. She smiled and nodded, as she saw someone running behind Gloria.

"Grandma Opal!"

Gloria turned around to see Bede running over to them. He seemed to be running so fast that he couldn't stop himself, and so in an anime fashion, he knocked over Gloria like he was a pro wrestler. Of course he didn't fall on top of her, this is not that kind of story, well almost.

"G-Gloria! Are you okay?"

Bede worryingly held out a hand to the almost passed out Gloria, who was basically freezing in a small pile of snow. She took his hand and stood up, rubbing her head.

"Obviously not, you didn't have to push me over like that to see your grandma."

She was joking around but he took it more seriously. He started to subtly panic, forgetting that he was here for his grandma.

"Sorry, I wasn't-"

"Oh ho, so this is the Gloria you've been talking about."

Bede's head snapped like a fire crackers over to his grandma, while Gloria just causally looked over and grinned confusingly at his reaction. He seemed to be rigorously motioning for his grandma to stop talking.

"My, she is as cute as you sai-"

Suddenly, Bede put his hand over her mouth to stop the secret information from coming out. His face slowly burned up in flames, if any snow had fallen on his face, it would of melted.

"THAT'S ENOUGH GRAN!!"

Bede's screech was probably loud enough for everyone in the whole world to hear. His face and hand turned a bright red, and it's not from the cold. He sighed with relief as it wasn't all revealed and removed his hand.

Bede turned to Gloria, his face was all scrunched up in slight anger and embarrassment.

"If you don't mind, My granny and I will be heading home now."

"Oh okay, I'll see you tomorrow then."

He started to pull his grandma away, probably heading to their car. Gloria was quite amused as his granny wasn't moving with him, so he had to use his strength to pull her. She waved to them as they were halfway gone. Suddenly, Bede stoped and ran back up to her leaving his grandma to just stand there.

"It's cold so, do you need me to take you home?"

Bede smoothed down his hair cooly to cover up that he was breathing hard, weirdly but not surprisingly bright sparkles surrounded him like he was a prince of some sort. Gloria covered her eyes and peeked through her hands as to not go blind.

"Oh, you mean do I want your grandma to take me home?"

She teased him as he blushed out of embarrassment. He angrily stuttered and was quiet for a second.

"..........Do you want my grandma to take you home..?"

Gloria laughed as she gently smacked his shoulder, it seemed to get a small smile out of him.

"I'll be alright, I live just by here."

She was surprised when he suddenly pet her head gently, his hand held so much fondness.

"Be careful....but it's not like I care that much!"

He pulled back his hand back slowly and held it as if it just got burned. He wouldn't say it to anyone else but he couldn't get the softness of her hair out of his mind.

"Alright, Alright."

Gloria said bye to Bede and his grandma as they walked to their car. She waved at them in till they disappeared in the snow. She sighed as she watched the snow start to pile up everywhere, she thought that maybe she would go home now as to not worry her older brother and mom.

"Huh? I guess I'll jus- wait a second...."

Then and there, Gloria realized that she forgot her bag in the gym. And even in the snow, she ran back into the school, and of course she slipped a couple of times.

"So Bede dear, she's the girl right?"

As Bede and his granny were driving home in silence, he didn't know how to react as a conversation was started about Gloria. He blankly stared outside of the window at the snow falling, he hesitated but spoke.

".....yeah...it's her."

In the beginning, Bede didn't know what was wrong with him when he was with Gloria, his heart would race, his face would burn up, his breathing would stop, and he found himself always looking at her, he never felt this way about a girl before, about anyone in his life. When his parents left, he thought that he might never love again. And he didn't even know why he did and so quickly too. But maybe, he always knew from the beginning but just didn't want to admit what he already knew deep down in his heart.

He loved Gloria.

Much more than he knows.

⚔️🛡

"I hope it's still there."

Gloria was tired and cold from running and as she approached the doors to the gym, she noticed that the was some sounds coming from within the room. Instinctively, she hid behind the door and peeked in carefully.

_I feel like I'm having PTSD, didn't this already happen before?_

She placed her hand on the door and took a closer look as she saw people inside. The gym was pretty normal, it had bleachers that were pulled in, a normal color scheme, a basketball court......basketball court?

Gloria watched as she recognized one of the boys that was playing, it was Hop. She knew that he had always been into basketball, even when they were kids they would play. He started getting into it when he watched his big brother, Leon, play on his team. If you didn't know, Leon is a super popular basketball player, almost everyone knows him.

Gloria smiled as she remembered when Hop would tell her how much he wanted to surpass Leon and make him proud. She still remembers how his golden eyes lit up whenever he talked about his big bro.

She walked past the door, and headed to the court where they were playing. She noticed how focused he was as he dribbled the ball to the hoop and how his teammates blocked the opponents, a bead of sweat dripped down his forehead. He seemed so content and happy when he played. He was about to make a shot when he finally saw Gloria and made eye contact with her.

It almost seemed as if time had stoped as the ball accidentally slipped from his hands and hit the board of the hoop, barely missing him as it bounced off. His eyes widened at the sight of her, almost immediately a smile appeared on his face. Hop ran over to her, and she could clearly see the SWSH logo on his uniform.

"Glo! I didn't see you there!"

When he got up to her, he scratched the back of his head nervously as he glanced off to the side. He didn't particularly didn't like Gloria seeing him fail at stuff.

"You didn't happen to see me miss that basket did you?"

Gloria made a pft sound and patted his shoulder with a small laugh. It really didn't matter to her if he was perfect, that was just part of her personality.

"Hop, it's okay. I saw everything."

He couldn't help it as a laugh bubbled up, Gloria always knew how to make him feel better, even if she wasn't trying. He slowly grasped the hand on his shoulder and held it gently, rubbing small circles on the back of her hand.

"Thank you."

Gloria was confused by the sudden words that came out his mouth, she didn't know exactly what she did. She noticed how he subtly smiled as he let go of her hand.

"For what?"

"Ev-"

"Hey Hop!"

They both got surprised by the interruption, Gloria looked over Hop's shoulder to see one of his teammates waving and making his way over at them.

"Hop, you still want to practice? Oh, and hey Gloria."

He turned to Gloria and gave her a smile, if you're wondering, Hop talks about Gloria frequently to them so they basically know her as well. Hop looked over at him and grinned widely.

"Of course, I have to make Lee proud don't I? I'll just take Gloria home first."

He went towards Gloria and put an arm over her shoulder. She looked up at him curiously while he just smiled down at her.

"Haha, I see how it is bro."

His teammate flicked his hand and walked back to the group, while Hop and Gloria started to walk towards the front doors. He couldn't keep his eyes from looking at her as they walked.

Even in the cold and silence, he felt very comfortable with her by his side, he had felt that way ever since they were kids. Something about her makes his heart clench, his mind stop. Her smile could brighten up his darkest day. He wants to protect her from any harm and danger, he treasures her, he adores her, he misses, he likes her, he........loves her. Even though he only realized this awhile ago, he always had loved her and will forever love her.

He has always loved Gloria.

And forever will.

"Hop, it's okay really. I can walk home by myself."

Her voice broke him out of his trance, and he looked at her. She was gesturing that she was going to be okay, and that he didn't need to. Hop really didn't want to argue with her but he's worried about her.

"It's not that I don't trust you but, are you sure?"

Gloria nodded with certainty, and told him that she was really going to be fine. He smiled and ruffled her soft hair.

"Alright then, call me if you need anything."

"Okay, I'll see you."

Hop watched as Gloria waved and ran off towards the right of the school. She felt slightly cold as the wind was brushing against her. As she was running up to her house's door, she reached up to grip her bag but .......she...forgot to get it.

He stayed there till he could no longer see her, he shivered as the cold touched his skin. As he walked back in, a certain memory crossed his mind, and weirdly enough, he some how knew that the other certain someone was thinking of that as well. A gust of cold air could be seen as he sighed. The darker hallways only made it feel colder.

As Bede was walking to the front of his grandma's house, he stoped suddenly as a conversation from a yesterday entered his head. He sighed and looked off at the cloudy sky, hoping he's not doing the same.

_"Hey I usually don't say this to you or want to but, we need to talk."_

⚔️🛡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m thinking about doing longer chapters so how was this length? Was it too long or too short? Let me know, also with longer chapters, the consistency may be slightly off.


End file.
